Tenten's Christmas Gift
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Why is it so hard to find the perfect gift for a human ice cube? NejixTenten


Well, here it is! My first fanfic! I hope I did ok. And I know it's not Christmas, but I just felt like writing something winter-y. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
-----------------------------

It was Christmas Eve in the Leaf Village. Children were running around in the snow, playing and laughing with each other, parents chattered about the many gifts that they had bought, and people were generally having a good time waiting for Christmas to arrive.

"ARRRRGHH!!!"

Ok, make that _most_ people.

16-year-old Tenten stormed around in a fury, destroying everything that came in her path. She glared at the terrified children that ran for their mommies, and growled as a snowball came her way.

"Er, T-Tenten? A-Are you ok?" stuttered a meek Hinata, who happened to pass by. She let out a scared squeak as Tenten slowly turned to look at her.

"Oh, it's only you, Hinata." Tenten sighed as she slumped her shoulders. Hinata looked sympathetic as she asked," Why are you in such a bad mood? Christmas is tomorrow, you know."

Tenten cried," I know! That's the problem! CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!!!!" She slammed a chakra-infused fist into a nearby tree, shaking all of the snow out of it. Hinata looked confused as she dodged the falling clumps of snow.

"Sorry, Tenten, but I don't understand. What's so bad about Christmas?" She asked, dusting snow off her jacket.

"It's not Christmas I hate; it's the fact that I have no idea what to get your ice cube of a cousin!" Tenten exclaimed," I spent a whole damn week searching for what he wants. I tried asking him, but he just says it's a waste of time. There's nothing I could get him, except for a whole bunch of new weapons, but that's not meaningful at all. It only says,' Hey Neji, let's go outside in the freezing cold to train more!'" she sighed, and sat down in the snow.

"I'm starting to give up, Hinata. Why must I date an emotionless, hard-to-figure-out robot? It's impossible to figure out a present for him. Unless…" Tenten looked hopefully at Hinata, as if she could give her the miracle she needed. Hinata shook her head, and confessed," I-I'm sorry, Tenten, but I don't really know what Neji-nii-san wants either. Usually I just give him money, so he could spend it on what he wants." Tenten sighed again.

"This is hopeless."

---

An hour later, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were in a small, but popular cafe. They were currently discussing gift ideas for the impossible.

"Well, why don't you get a rubber duckie for Sasuke?" Tenten suggested, snickering a bit. Sakura frowned, and said," Don't diss my boyfriend! Just because his hair looks like a duck's ass, doesn't mean that you have to pick on him for it all the time." Tenten laughed, and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She turned to Ino, and asked," So, what did you get for Mr. Lazy? A field guide for clouds?"

Ino grumbled," No! I have no idea what to get him. I mean, I've been his girlfriend for 3 years, and I still don't know what he _really _likes. Hinata, you're so lucky. Naruto is such an easy boy to buy gifts for. I bet you're giving him a lifetime supply of ramen, right?"

"N-No, not ramen, but it is a part of it. I noticed Naruto-kun doesn't eat a lot of healthy food, so I'm going to his house everyday for a month to cook him a nice, home-cooked meal. I'm also giving a cell phone; I know he doesn't have one." Sakura whistled.

"Wow, Hinata. You are just too nice to the boy. I admit, I just got him a-" she was cut off by Tenten crowing," I got it! The perfect gift!" Ino pushed her empty cup away, and leaned in closer.

"What? Tell us! The perfect gift for your robot lover, right?" Tenten nodded, and smirked.

"Right. The perfect gift…"

----

It was the next day, the day practically everyone in Konoha was waiting for: Christmas. Children ripped open their presents with glee, as their parents watched with joyful smiles. Everyone was spending time with their beloved ones, relaxing and cherishing this precious day. Not one ninja was found on the training grounds, except for one.

Neji Hyuuga was throwing kunais on Team Gai's training ground, waiting for a certain bun-haired someone. He was just about to throw his 40th kunai when –TWACK!

A snowball landed on the back of his head. He whirled around, ready to take out the attacker when he spotted Tenten. A very mischievous looking Tenten, who was wearing a short Santa-style dress, complete with the Santa hat.

"Tenten? You're late. And what are you wearing?" Neji asked in his monotone voice, inwardly cursing how hot she looked, and wondering how many perverts she attracted on the way here. He twitched his fingers, ready to take out any morons who dared to look at _the _Neji Hyuuga's girlfriend.

Tenten giggled, and pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. She handed it to Neji, and said," Open it. I didn't know what to get you, so I just thought this would do." She smiled brightly at Neji while he unwrapped the gift. He opened the box, and pulled out a small, green plant with red berries.

"Mistletoe…?" Tenten reached up to wrap her arms around the now-smirking Hyuuga. She leaned in until they were only a breath away, and said softly," Merry Christmas, Neji." And pressed her lips against his lovingly.

---------------------------------

L.M.H : Wow, that was kinda cheesy. Anyways, review please! =D


End file.
